


The most beautiful thing

by Bellarke_Haleb



Series: I'm not like them, but I can pretend [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: American Sign Language, Bellamy-centric, Deaf!Clarke, F/M, Murphy and Clarke are siblings, barista!bellamy, bell and Clarke meet at a coffee shop, cause why not, i guess, they like each other, young octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Haleb/pseuds/Bellarke_Haleb
Summary: The one where Bellamy meets a deaf Clarke Griffin in a coffee shop where he just so happens to work.ORThe deaf Clarke AU literally only I wanted





	The most beautiful thing

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, I am trash for Bellarke, Bellarke AU's, Deaf/Blind Bell/Clarke, and basically anything to do with them, also Im trash for Murphy and Clarke being siblings cause they care for each other so muchhhh and ahhh I swear Murphy is like a little bro to Clarke. Also sorry if there are any mistakes I am pretty sleepy right now, but I just wanted to publish this so bad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this pic as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

The first time he saw her was two weeks before school started. He was at Grounders, a small coffee shop, working his part time shift when she came in.

He didn't see her at first, seeing as she came in during the morning rush, but once it died down, he saw her.

She was in the corner booth, reading a book that seemed to captivate her. It was as if the busy morning rush hadn’t bothered her at all.

He saw her look up, as if she sensed him looking at her, and when he saw her beautiful ocean blue eyes, he didn’t think he could look away. She sat there, looking like a princess, bright blonde hair that shined like the sun that fell mid back length, with those eyes that made you not want to look away. She had pale flawless skin and a small mole above her lip, which curled up in a small smile as she caught him staring at her.

She turned back to her book, smile still on her face and what looked like a blush of pink on her cheeks.

He was brought back to reality at the sound of Miller behind him. “If you keep staring at her like a creep, she’s gonna leave and that will be bad for business.” He taunted with a knowing smirk.

“Shut up Miller, aren’t you meant to be flirting with Monty in the kitchen? We need more muffins while you are at it.” Bellamy states while he goes back to the customers at the counter waiting to order.

“If you want her number, you better go talk to her before she leaves.” He says before heading into the kitchen in the back.

Bellamy just ignores him and focused on the customers.

“Hello, welcome to Grounders, what can I get for you?” Bellamy said while grabbing a cup to write down the order.

He kept looking over to her table to make sure she was still there, and to his delight, she was.

He finished taking orders and headed over to the empty tables to clean them up.

Once he finished, the girl was still there, engrossed in her book. Since there were not many customers, and no one at the register, he decided to take his break.

He headed over to her table cautiously.

“Hi.” He said as he neared. She didn’t look up. Did she hear him coming? Maybe she was ignoring him, he was being creepy earlier.

“Umm… I’m Bellamy,” he started as he stood in front of the table. He seemed to have startled her because she jumped a little, eyes wide as she saw him in front of her.

She looked behind her, thinking he was talking to someone else, and frowned when she saw no one.

“Hi, I’m sorry if I scared you. I swear, I’m not a creep who likes to stare at random girls who walk in here.” He states and sees the confused look on her face.

Maybe she doesn’t understand him. Does she not speak English?

She motions with her hands, moving a finger from her ear to her chin. Oh. _Oh…_

It isn’t that she doesn’t understand him, it is that she can’t hear him. _She’s deaf._

She looks sheepish after that, waiting for him to walk away as most do when they find out that she is deaf.

To her surprise he points over to the seat across for her, eyebrows raised in the silent question, _can I sit?_

She nods and he sits in the booth seat across from her.

She turns her attention to her bag, that he just noticed she had with her, and pulls out a pen and paper.

She scribbles something down on the paper and hands it to him.

 _I’m Clarke._ She has nice handwriting, bigger than his own, and much more loopy.

He smiled at that “Clarke,” he stated out loud before writing a response.

 _Bellamy._ His handwriting was smaller and less loopy, it was instead more scrawly.

She read it and smiled. She motioned again with her hands, and upon seeing his confused face, grabbed the pen and wrote on the paper, _nice to meet you, Bellamy._

 _You too, Clarke._ He wrote and they sat there smiling at each other before her phone started  flashing, stating she had a message. She quickly read it and a small frown played on her face. She looked over at him, frown faltering a bit.

_I’ve got to go, but I hope you see you around, Bellamy._

She smiled at him and got her things together, slipping out of the booth. He watched her walk out of the shop, and around the corner before he headed back towards the counter.

He needed to know her, was the last thought on his mind before Octavia, his twelve year old sister came into the coffee shop from her sleepover at Charlotte’s house.

“Who dropped you off, O?” He asked. “Charlotte’s mom. God Bell, relax. I know how freaked you’d get if I came walking alone. You’d never let me leave the house, I don’t know why you are so paranoid.”

She sits in her usual seat, the chair behind the counter, pulling out her iPod and putting on her earphones.

O usually stayed here, until Bellamy got out of work and they would take the bus home, but sometimes they would get rides with Miller, when he wasn’t off following Monty like a lost puppy.

Clarke would come in every other day, after that, during the duration of the summer break. Sometimes alone with a book, and sometimes she would bring a friend. She would either have a pretty possibly Latina brunette with tan skin, or a brunette guy who always carried a scowl, except when he was near Clarke.

When he would see them together, he would frown. Did she have a boyfriend? Was that her boyfriend?

He later figured out that the guy, _Murphy_ , she told him, was her younger brother, and that as of now,Clarke was not seeing anyone and Bellamy let it slip that he didn’t either.

When she was alone, he would take his break and talk to her, well, in this case, write to her.

He found out that she was a senior at Ark high, like him, and that her mom had moved them from Polis, Pennsylvania to Ark, Virginia, because her mom had grown up here and her grandmother was sick. He learned that her mother was a doctor and that before he passed, her father was an engineer. He also learned that she liked to draw, when he would come over and catch her doodling.

She learned that he had a younger sister named Octavia, and that his mother died last year, so he and his sister stayed under his godfather’s care for a year, before Bellamy turned 18 and became Octavia’s legal guardian.

He tried learning sign language so he could try to communicate with her, even though she told him she could read lips.

“I want to be able to talk to you,” he stated and she smiled writing on the paper, _I could teach you, if you like._ It was his turn to smile with a slight nod, “that would be nice.”

——

She went over to his house for the first time two months after they met. It was a Sunday and thankfully he had the weekends off of work, which was usually when he would spend his time with Octavia.

He didn’t know why he was so nervous of Clarke coming over. Maybe it was because this would be the first time she would meet Octavia and vice versa.

He was in the kitchen making lunch when he heard the doorbell ring. Octavia was in her room, but ran down the stairs when she heard it. “Who’s here Bell? It’s not Miller cause he walks in like he lives here.”

She heads for the door and opens it to see Clarke. Clarke smiles at her before turning over to the car parked in the driveway, waving goodbye. She then turns back to the young girl at the door.

“Bell? There’s a girl at the door” Octavia said.

Bellamy went over to the door right when Octavia opened it and Clarke’s face lit up at his presence.

“Hi Clarke, come on in.” He motioned for her to come inside and closed the door behind her.

She was looking around the house and Bellamy watched as she took everything in, the small smile never leaving her face.

“Wait.. that’s Clarke? The Clarke you and Miller always talk about?” Octavia asks while looking at the blonde.

Clarke turns her attention over to them and smiles. “Clarke, this is my sister, Octavia. O, this is Clarke.” He says signing the few words he knew.

A few weeks ago, he and Clarke had started their lessons, so he knew a couple of signs. He knew how to say hello, thank you, please, sorry, Clarke, and Clarke even came up with a sign for him. Clarke’s sign was simple, it was a simple K sign and you brought it from the side of your forehead to your hair. For his name sign, you had to use your index finger and tap your cheeks twice. She told him it represented his freckles and he smiled, mimicking his name sign so he would remember.

“I know that you said you would teach Bell how to sign, but can you teach me too? It would be so cool if I knew how to sign.” Octavia said. “O, you have to slow down when you talk. She can read your lips but not if they go as fast as you talk.” Bellamy told his sister. “Oh sorry,” She said to Clarke.

It’s okay. Clarke signed with a smile. “She said it’s okay.” Bellamy said thankful that he understood what Clarke had said.

He finished preparing lunch and they all sat down at the kitchen table and ate in a comfortable silence. Well, only because instead of talking Octavia was writing to Clarke, asking her questions and Clarke answered the curious girl's questions. Sometimes she would smile and try to hold in a laugh and other times her face was set in deep concentration.

After cleaning up the table and washing the dishes, Bellamy and Clarke headed towards the living room, while Octavia headed upstairs to “Beat Jasper at Mario Kart cause he’s being an arrogant ass.” To which Bellamy scolded with a, “Language Octavia!”

Clarke taught Bellamy a few more common phrases, going slow enough so that he would get it.

Halfway though the evening Bellamy was zoned out in his own mind, and Clarke noticed stopping mid sign and putting her hand on his arm.

That drew his attention away from the place in the wall he had been staring at. He looked over at her and he saw in  her eyes that she was curious as to what he was thinking.

He opened his mouth and closed it quickly after, debating whether or not he wanted to bring the topic up.

He finally gave in and let out a sigh. “Do you ever talk?” He asked looking straight at her.

He felt her tense and felt the hand that was still on his arm grip hard. She shook her head, _no_.

“Why?” he asked and when he saw the tears in her eyes he immediately regretted ever bringing the topic up.

He saw her reach out for her bag. She pulled out the notebook that they used to write in and a pen and saw her write something down before passing it to her.

_People laugh._

She looked down at her hands that were in her lap. She was trying to keep her tears in, he knew. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked over at him. _I wouldn’t_

Her tears were falling by now and his hand was itching to brush them away.

He put his hand on her cheek and used his thumb to brush her tears away. While he was doing that, his eyes wandered from her eyes to her lips. She noticed and started to lean in. He followed suit and soon their lips were only inches away from each other, but before anything could happen, her phone started flashing.

They pulled away quick and looked over to her phone. She opened it and read the text. Murphy was waiting for her outside, said it was time to go home.

 _I have to go._ She signed to him, see you around?

He nodded, and she got her stuff together turning to leave, but before she could, he grabbed her hand and turned her towards him.

He pushed her against him until they were chest to chest and he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against hers. She leaned up and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

They pulled apart after about a minute and looked into each others eyes. Clarke smiled a small smile and Bellamy followed.

He walked her outside, and stood in front of the door while she headed over to the car. She looked over at him before she got in waving a goodbye.

He went to sleep that night with a smile on his face. A few blocks down, Clarke did too. They could figure out their feelings tomorrow, but for now they could enjoy the kiss. Tomorrow would be another day and hopefully it awaited with good things instead of bad. But for now everything was well.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it? IF you guys like it, I could write more parts, (I probably am going to anyways). Also, Kudos and Comments from you guys mean a lot to me :)


End file.
